


A Man in Uniform (is Always Better Naked)

by rustingroses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustingroses/pseuds/rustingroses
Summary: Bucky and Steve find some private time after returning from the bar, and Bucky finds out that he really is turning into Steve.





	

“You know,” Bucky pointed out, eyes lazy, dark, and so very welcoming from where he sprawled out over Steve's private bunk, clean and healed and as close to whole as Steve was going to get for a while. A certifiable miracle, in Steve’s eyes, so gorgeous it hurt even with the shadows of bruises and a hint of fresh shadow in his eyes. “Stark’s machine really did a number on you.” Steve couldn’t quite decipher Bucky’s tone, a cross between angry and curious. Bucky’d already shouted at him over throwing himself to Erskine’s mercies twice, though, so Steve sighed in relief when Bucky followed a different track a moment later. “Although, I’ve got to say -  _ Captain America _ ? What the hell kind of name is that?” He slipped a hand under his uniform jacket and scratched the skin of his stomach lightly, humming consideringly.

Steve watched that hand move, throat a little dry. Bucky’d been a perfect soldier as he reported the events of Steve’s impromptu rescue, standing at attention, voice just the right edge of rough, uniform perfectly arranged, but while that sight had been gorgeous, this was something else entirely. His sleeves were rolled up his forearms, his hat perched precariously on his head. It took him a moment to answer, “It’s - we were supposed to present a unified front, and a Captain provides both sufficient rank to - ”

He cut himself off as Bucky started to laugh, voice a low, rolling purr. It made gooseflesh crawl down his spine. “Don’t be a dumbass, Stevie,” he said, and the way he turned Steve’s name into something drawn-out and teasing - more gooseflesh crawled down Steve’s back. “Really, what the hell kind of name is Captain America? I mean, sure, you’ve got the biggest, strongest heart I’ve ever known, and America doesn’t exactly deserve to lay a finger on you.”

“America is - ”

“Shut up, Steve,” Bucky hissed suddenly, sitting up and hauling Steve in. Steve went, because he  _ always  _ went where Bucky led, even if Bucky had promised to follow that little guy from Brooklyn. He twisted his fingers in Steve’s hair, and Steve shuddered and closed his eyes. “This place is going to chew you up and spit you back out, it’ll break even you, Stevie, cause you have no idea what war’s really like, and I’m going to set the goddamn world on fire for letting it drag your ass here.” He sighed a little, the hot breath of his exhale brushing over Steve’s skin. “So fuck America, fuck it all, because like hell are they going to take you from me.”

“Stop talkin’ the talk,” Steve murmured, and watched as dangerous fire glowed in Bucky’s eyes. “Start walkin’ the walk, Buck. You want to fuck everything? Start with fucking me.”

This time, when Bucky twisted his hand in Steve’s hair, Steve moved with his hand and found himself stretched out on the bed, Bucky in his lap, fingers unbuttoning Steve’s uniform pants. “Start with fucking you, really? God, you need to get better at lines. Then again, it’s pretty good that you didn’t because really, with the way you look right now…” Bucky ground his hand against Steve’s open fly, cock still behind his underwear, while Bucky stared down at him, smiling darkly. Steve’s breath stuttered and he moaned low in his throat, hips rocking up into Bucky’s hand.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Bucky crooned at him. “Gonna make you forget about everything. Fucking everything, Stevie.” His hand kept rubbing against Steve’s cock, smiling wickedly. Steve wanted nothing more than to drown in Bucky’s eyes because fuck,  _ fuck _ this absolutely wasn’t fair. Bucky loomed over him, touch as sure now as it’d been when Steve had been tiny and frail and skin and bones. Now, as hard muscle and strength, Steve wanted Bucky the exact same way, had always wanted him the same way, and finally -  _ finally _ \- Steve had confirmation that Bucky wanted him just the same. That his new body, his new, strange, horrible, perfect body still made Bucky ache to devour him in all the same ways.

“Don’t look like that.”

Steve stared up at Bucky, lips parted. “What?”

“No. Don’t look like that, like you’re gonna cry, like you’re - like you’re overwhelmed. Like you…” Bucky’s fingers trailed up over Steve’s body, and cupped his face. Bucky exhaled slowly. “Fuck you, Rogers.” A smile tugged at his lips, and Bucky leaned down for a kiss at the same time Steve arched up, meeting perfectly in the middle.

“Fuck you too, Barnes,” Steve laughed against that full mouth. “Come on, come on, let’s get undressed.” He grinned. “I might have a thing for a man in uniform, but I’ve always liked you better naked.”

Bucky started to laugh too, in a way he hadn’t since Steve had seen him on that table, deep, hard belly laughs and then their uniforms were being tossed away one piece at a time, discarded in haste because nothing could replace skin against skin and searing heat and need - so much need, Steve arched, kissing Bucky like he couldn’t fucking  _ breathe  _ without it.

“I know,” Bucky gasped. “It’s been too fucking long since I’ve touched you, I’ve missed you so damn much, it’s been so long, used to touch myself when I was alone because I couldn’t get you out of my head, you’ve got no idea, Stevie. Stevie, my little Stevie.” He got his broad palm around them both, stroking hard and fast because they couldn’t wait, not anymore, not without dying because it’d been so long it burned.

“Not so little anymore,” Steve moaned, closing his eyes so he could kiss across Bucky’s throat and beg for more with his every arch. “I’m here, though, I’m still here. No matter what, no matter what else happens, I’m not letting go of you again, okay? I won’t let the war separate us, won’t let anything else get between us either, not even Captain America.” He opened his eyes again, staring straight at Bucky. “ _ Especially _ not Captain America.”

Bucky’s lips parted in surprise, and then slick come splashed across Steve’s stomach, eyes wide as he stuttered out Steve’s name as a prayer. Joy lit up in Steve’s body, making his toes curl, because Bucky, he gasped Steve’s name exactly the same, even now, even after everything, and Steve would cling to that forever. That meant more than anything else ever could. Anything. “Love you, love you so much Stevie, you’re mine,” Bucky breathed, “you’re mine, and Captain America doesn’t mean nothing if you’re not you.” He kissed Steve’s lips, stroking him hard and fast. “Please come for me, baby, I gotta watch you come, it’s been so long, didn’t even know how much I missed it.”

Steve whined, low in his throat, fucking up into Bucky’s fist, come slicking the way, and then light exploded everywhere as he came, and he smeared Bucky’s name across every inch of his lips, his jaw, his throat, tongue and teeth and breath all adding fresh edges to Bucky’s name. “Yeah, Buck, yeah. That was - yeah.” He laughed a little, happily tangled up in Bucky’s arms. “God. I love you. I love you so much, Buck. I missed you.”

Their stomachs were a mess, sweat beading where their skin touched, and Steve realized in a single moment what it was to find a home in another person’s body, to find one’s heart beating beneath someone else’s skin. He turned his head, and let Bucky fill up his entire vision. “I might wear a uniform, Buck, but, but God, you know - that doesn’t matter. I’m yours. My loyalty, my heart, it’s yours.”

Bucky lifted his head just enough to smile. “I know, Stevie. That’s why I’ll always follow you to the end of the line. Because it’s not the uniform that’s mattered - it’s the man underneath.” He paused, “Oh God, it is true. I’m turning into you. I’m turning into a grade A certified sap.”

Steve tilted his head back and started to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, evidently, two years ago, and found it yesterday when I was digging through my finished/posted fics and found this, which I had finished but not posted! So I'm posting it now. Hope you enjoy, and you can find me on [tumblr](http://rustingroses.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!


End file.
